El Torero
|birth_place= |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico |trainer=Chamaco Martínez All Azteca |debut= |retired= }} Jose Isias Cancio Allon (July 6, 1959) is a retired Mexican Luchador, or professional wrestler best known under the ring name El Torero, a Bullfighter ring persona. Cancio also wrestled as Atlantico and Bronco but worked most of his career as El Torero. Cancio is a former Mexican National Welterweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Jose Cancio made his professional debut in 1985 B.C. after training under Chamaco Martínez and All Azteca in Mexico City. Cancio's first ring persona was an enmascarado (masked wrestler) known as Atlantico, not to be confused with professional wrestler Atlantis who started wrestling in 1993. As Atlantico Cancio worked for various Mexican professional wrestling promotions including Empressa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL). In 1989 Cancio lost his mask in a Luchas de Apuesta, or bet fight, against Rey Misterio II in Tijuana, Baja California. After working unmasked for over a year Cancio changed gimmicks in 1991, becoming an enmascarado named " Bronco" . The Bronco gimmick only lasted a year or two before Cancio changed to the ring persona that he would be most known as, El Torero, the Bullfighter, unmasked and dressed like a matador complete with cape and elaborate jacket. As El Torero Cancio became a regular worker for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) from 1994 until 1997 or 1998. Torero made his first Pay-Per-View (PPV) appearance at AAA's annual Triplemanía show, TripleMania II-B where he teamed with Giro and Colorado to defeat Fantasma de la Quebrada, Marabunta and Audillo. Torero also worked TripleMania II-C, held only a few weeks afte II-B, teaming with Rey Misterio and Rey Misterio, Jr. to defeat the team of Fuerza Guerrera, Fishman and Pirata Morgan. In 1995 AAA decided to create a Mini-Estrella version of El Torero, named El Torito. El Torero and El Torerito rarely teamed up, each focusing on their individual careers. At TripleMania III-A, Torero teamed with El Mexicano and Dragon de Oro in a losing effort against El Signo, Negro Navarro and Misionero. On July 25, 1997 El Torero defeated Nygma to win the Mexican National Welterweight Championship on a show in Cuautitlán, Mexico. El Torero decided to leave AAA while still holding the Welterweight champion and was allowed to keep the title by the Mexico City Boxing and Wrestling commission who sanctions the "Mexican National" championships. Torero held the title for 427 days, rarely defending it until he struck an agreement with Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) (previously known as EMLL) to lose the Welterweight Championship to CMLL regular Arkangel de la Muerte. Following his title loss Torero worked on the independent circuit in Mexico until retiring sometime in the early 2000s. Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1959 births Category:1985 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers